


Stay

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: Stay [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What happened to you?’ he asked, taken-aback.</p><p> <br/>‘Life happened’ the mortal murmured, not meeting Loki’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written anything in ages, so please be gentle~ All comments are appreciated.
> 
> Sorry, no beta, all mistakes are mine. Yet Tony and Loki aren't :(

He wanted to boast! He wanted to cackle!

The plan was perfect and he needed someone to acknowledge that. Yet he noticed, the person he wanted to vaunt the most, that one person who would understand, wasn’t there.

Tony Stark. Famous Iron Man was not with the other Avengers. Loki’s brow furrowed. Why? Why was he absent, when safety of so many mortals was at stake? And to make it even worse, it wasn’t the first time – Loki observed.

All elation of a plan well executed left him in an instant, replaced by anger and disappointment. His hand swept in an elaborate gesture and knocked both the Widow and her (previously his!) Hawk from their feet. The Beast was roaring his frustrations somewhere down the street and Loki wanted to join in. The god’s mood evaporated entirely. With a deep sigh he cast a last glance at his not-brother and teleported away.

 

***

 This was unacceptable. He would not stand for being ignored!

Loki silently strutted through the landing platform he teleported himself onto. His gaze swept over the vast expanse of reinforced glass, the wall in front of him was constructed from. The room behind it was dark, but a simple spell confirmed that his target was indeed within the premises.

Without further preamble he pushed the glass door lightly and went inside.

First thing the god noticed upon entering the tastefully decorated interior was the smell. It assaulted his sensitive nostrils with force, almost making him gag. Even the foulest establishments on Asgard would be ashamed of such filth that littered the floor. Discarded boxes with food in all states of decay lay on a stained carpet and coffee table. Among them stood bottles upon bottles of what Loki established was whiskey.

And on a couch, in the middle of this mayhem sat Stark, a bottle of alcohol in hand.

Loki wrinkled his nose and with a quick flick of a wrist all the garbage disappeared, Stark’s bottle with it.

 

‘Hey! I was still using that!’ he slurred.

 

Loki growled irritated. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this _the hero_ that half the populace of Midgard worshipped? This pitiful creature barely able to keep his sight focused? A man, that destroyed his plans on so many occasions? Loki was appalled.

Air – less putrid now, after the god filtered it with his magic, whooshed past him as he rounded the coffee table and pinned Stark’s shoulders to the back of the couch.

 

‘What is the meaning of this?’

 

Stark’s bleary eyes finally focused on him. They shone with anger.

 

‘Give me back my booze and get the fuck out of my tower!’ he snarled while attempting to get free out of the god’s grip. Without luck. After a moment, Loki stepped away and gingerly sat at the edge of the coffee table.

 

‘What happened to you?’ he asked, taken-aback.

 

‘Life happened’ the mortal murmured, not meeting Loki’s eyes.

 

Against his better judgment the god reached across the space separating them and lifted Stark’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. He must admit that he was intrigued. What could happen to the mighty Iron Man to put him in such mood? And what was this strange feeling in his chest when those chocolate-brown eyes met his? He couldn’t say.

 

‘What is it?’ Loki asked softly.

 

Stark batted his hand away and for a moment Loki could swear that the mortal’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

 

‘What do you care?!’ the man asked with hostility. He wanted to get up and away from Loki, but was to inebriated to stand properly, so he tilted to the right almost losing his balance. Loki grabbed his arm out of reflex to support him.

 

‘Leave me alone Loki! I’m not in a mood to entertain your princely ass!’

 

Stark paced away, in search of a new bottle. He rummaged through the bar’s contents and when he noticed that the god didn’t move, but sat there and merely observed, his face crumbled.

 

‘Go the fuck away!’ Stark grabbed a bottle closest to him and tried to hurl it at Loki’s head, but instead it slipped from his fingers and shattered on the bar’s edge – sharp shards of glass flying everywhere.

 

‘Fuck!’ the mortal swore and with frustration punched the nearest surface, that happened to be the bar top. Loki was at his side in an instant and grabbed his wrist before the human could do himself anymore harm.

 

‘Calm yourself’ he soothed as he pressed Stark’s flailing hands to his chest. He didn’t know what he was doing. It was an impulse.  He nestled Stark closer to himself, not minding the bloodstains left by his injured hand.

 

The god carded his fingers through Tony’s wild mop of hair and made shushing noises in his throat. Stark was trembling in his embrace, but didn’t fight him anymore. He even leaned a bit into Loki’s touch. The god slowly backed away towards the couch. When his shin bumped into it he let himself fall on the cushions tugging Tony with him.

The human didn’t protest the manhandling. He lay his head on Loki’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The engineer looked exhausted and haggard. His pale complexion made the dark circles under his eyes look even more prominent.

Stark nuzzled his nose under Loki’s chin, his breath hot on the god’s throat. The immortal tensed slightly, but didn’t stop his fingers from combing Tony’s hair. He bereted himself in his mind for caring, but every thought left him when Stark’s arms encircled his torso and hugged him closer.

 

‘If any Avenger saw us now, they would think us mad’ he snorted. Loki could almost see their faces in different states of disbelieve and probably disgust. Yes somehow he didn’t care at all.

 

Stark’s weight and body heat were like a soothing balm to his arching muscles and he didn’t felt like moving in the nearest future. That thought in itself was something new to the god and at first he didn’t know what to make of it. But in the end he decided it did not matter much as long as they were left in peace.

Tony’s body finally stopped trembling under his touch and the human started to relax. His fingers traced intricate patterns on Loki’s ribs. His breath slowed and evened out.

Before Loki drifted off to sleep lulled by the human's body heat, Stark’s barely audible whisper reached his ears.

 

‘Stay.’

 

 


End file.
